


Асфиксия

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demons, Drama, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Slice of Life, bottom vergil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте делал вид, что ничего не замечает (или на самом деле ничего не замечал), и Вергилию неожиданно становилось легче от этой мысли.





	Асфиксия

— Ты потолстел, — заявил с типичной для себя прямолинейностью Данте, глядя на брата и медленно пережевывая кусок пиццы. — Возможно, тебе стоит чаще бывать на улице? Я давно не видел тебя за тренировками.

Вергилий раздраженно нахмурился, но промолчал. Настроение у него в последнее время было ни к черту, редкие приступы воодушевления быстро сменялись злобой, а потом и вовсе апатией. Вергилий списывал все на неудачный план с Темен-ни-гру и позорное предательство Аркхама, который виртуозно вел двойную игру до самого конца. Теперь же братьям приходилось пожинать плоды собственных действий, вылавливая запрятавшихся по углам низших демонов. Точнее, работал в основном Данте, и одновременно значительную конкуренцию ему составляла Леди — девица, оказавшаяся дочерью Аркхама и потомком той самой жрицы, с помощью которой была запечатана твердыня Темен-ни-гру.

— Не хочешь отвечать? Ну и ладно, — Данте пожал плечами и вытер руки о видавшую виды салфетку. Однако вместо того, чтобы уйти на улицу, в ванную или на второй этаж, он подошел прямо к брату, садясь на пол около его ног и тут же пачкаясь в пыли и мелком мусоре. — Мне не нравится то, что с тобой происходит. Верджи, поговори со мной. Что не так?

Вергилий жутко не любил, когда его имя сокращали и уж тем более когда это делал Данте, заражавший все плебейщиной, однако сейчас у него не было сил реагировать даже на подобную мелочь. Он лишь устало опустил взгляд, рассматривая собственную руку, зажатую в ладонях Данте, и думал о том, что ему внезапно нравится эта забота и сумбурная нежность. В сердце что-то кольнуло, но до настоящего осознания чувств было еще далеко.

— Все не так, — вдруг произнес он, кладя ладонь поверх сплетенных в трогательном жесте пальцев. — И ты, и этот город, и та девчонка, с которой ты постоянно возишься.

Данте немного обдумал его слова и внезапно пришел к совершенно неправильному выводу.

— Ты ревнуешь? Но, Верджи, подумай сам: разве мог я обменять тебя на кого-нибудь другого? Пусть даже это хорошенькая леди, — каламбур вышел забавным, и Данте довольно усмехнулся, однако через пару секунд вновь стал серьезным.

Вергилий нахмурился, не улавливая связи между собственным состоянием и выводом о ревности.

— Ты ошибся, — спокойно произнес он, тем самым невольно еще сильнее убеждая брата в правильности случайной догадки. — Мои планы рухнули, наследие отца оказалось в руках мерзкой твари... — Вергилий так и не смог сказать вслух о том, что проиграл. — Иди, мне нужно отдохнуть.

Ничуть не обиженный тем, что его выгоняют из собственного дома, Данте прижался лбом к холодной, будто истончившейся руке Вергилия, и ушел, едва не забыв плащ.

***

Утро следующего дня, как и множества других дней, началось для Вергилия с овладевшей телом слабости.

Он лежал на развороченной за время недолгого сна постели и апатично смотрел в потолок, надеясь, что поселившаяся в его теле болезнь как можно скорее убьет его. Пусть раньше ему казалось, что полудемоны не подвержены человеческим хворям, его вполне могло иссушить изнутри что-то, людям неизвестное.

Боль расходилась из живота, порой отдавала в поясницу, выжигала виски каленым огнем и вызывала страшную мигрень. Во время редких моментов просветления Вергилию ужасно хотелось есть, но чаще всего вместо нормального аппетита было лишь бессмысленное в своем постоянстве желание того, чтобы все наконец закончилось. 

Подождав для верности до того момента, пока за наспех восстановленными после разрушения окнами не забрезжит рассвет, Вергилий спустился вниз и тут же постарался как можно глубже упрятать недовольство — Данте вернулся с ночной охоты, и, судя по всему, сегодня она была особенно удачной.

На широком столе возле старомодного телефона красовалось несколько тонких коробок и разноцветные баночки с таблетками. Заметив направленный на себя взгляд, Данте пожал плечами.

— Я решил на всякий случай кое-что уточнить, поспрашивал то тут, то там, и мне посоветовали дать тебе эти витамины.

Вергилий едва слышно хмыкнул.

— Если бы ты рассказал, для кого их берешь, тебе бы дали самый крепкий яд из возможных.

— Может и так, — не стал отпираться Данте, прекрасно понимая, как много людей погибло от лап исчадий Ада и рук самого Вергилия. — Но я не сказал, и мне дали обычные витамины. Инструкция внутри.

Больше эту тему они поднимать не стали.

***

Таблетки положение не спасли, однако боль все-таки немного отступила. Теперь Вергилию не казалось, что его жрут изнутри часть за частью, секунда за секундой, — тварь будто бы нашла для себя новую цель или, скорее, пищу. Вернулся аппетит, однако есть каждый раз одно и то же Вергилий не мог чисто физически. От вида пиццы его стабильно мутило, потом к ней добавилось все острое и слишком сладкое, и мысль о том, чтобы поужинать человеческим мясом больше не казалась ему дурацкой шуткой.

Данте делал вид, что ничего не замечает _(или на самом деле ничего не замечал)_ , и Вергилию неожиданно становилось легче от этой мысли. Обычные порывы нежности и заботы перетерпеть было проще, чем целенаправленное выяснение, все ли в порядке и что можно сделать, чтобы порядок точно был.

Любви к вновь обретенному брату в Данте оказалось много, но еще больше в нем нашлось любви к типично человеческим занятиям вроде поедания мороженого или пиццы, и со временем избегать его стало проще. Вергилий привык уносить порцию в свою комнату и не есть ее, из вредности запирал за собой все двери, намеренно не прикасался к оружию и не вставал с кровати до тех пор, пока естественная нужда организма не брала в итоге верх.

Все контакты между братьями сошли к минимуму, Данте перестал тянуться за поцелуем «на счастье», а о сексе (вроде того, что случался между ними несколько раз после разрушения Темен-ни-гру) не могло идти и речи.

Вергилий погружался в апатию, ненадолго выбирался из нее, узнавал новости в мире, общался с Данте, а затем все начиналось заново — и так шло до тех пор, пока игнорировать тварь стало невозможно. У Вергилия вырос характерный для человеческой беременности живот.

Тварь, плод инцеста, существо, которое в нормальной ситуации не могло бы существовать и в то же время оно существовало. _Ребенок_ отчетливо толкался внутри Вергилия, заставляя его чувствовать панику и непонимание. Как такое могло произойти? Как от союза двух мужчин могло появиться это до смешного нелепое отродье?

На таком сроке даже демоническая регенерация не смогла бы спасти Вергилия и позволить ему пережить аборт без потерь. Он метался в сомнениях, сны сменились вязкими липкими кошмарами о щупальцах, удушье и боли, раздирающей живот, но сказать обо всем Данте означало признать свою слабость.

Вергилий ненавидел быть слабым.

***

Ситуация разрешилась практически случайно. Во время одного из кошмаров — видение было слишком четким и _реальным_ для простого выверта фантазии — Вергилий не сумел удержать полный ужаса крик, и Данте, находившийся в это время в агентстве, тут же примчался в его комнату.

Вергилий, измученный и мокрый от пота, тяжело дышал, держась обеими руками за живот, и тварь беспокойно ворочалась внутри. Данте замер, наконец собирая воедино все части головоломки, и осознание медленно проступало на его лице.

— Вергилий... — его голос дрогнул, упал до едва различимого шепота, и Данте боялся сделать даже крохотный шаг в сторону брата. — Вергилий, это... ребенок? _Наш_ ребенок?

Вергилий осторожно повернул голову в его сторону. Глубокие лиловые круги под его глазами не сходили уже которую неделю, показывая, как тяжело проходила эта странная неестественная беременность, и Данте почувствовал, как глубоко внутри него все затрещало и надрывно зазвенело от боли, страха, желания защитить.

— Ребенок... наш... — Вергилий все же нашел в себе силы ответить, и в тот же миг Данте подскочил к кровати и рухнул на колени, стискивая в руках его холодную тонкую руку. Горячие слезы непрерывным потоком капали из его глаз и падали на смятую простыню.

***

В тот момент, когда Вергилий наконец разрешился от терзавшего его бремени и взял в руки новорожденное дитя — _сына, сына!_ — что-то внутри него окончательно сломалось или, может, наоборот собралось из разрозненных частей.

Осторожно придерживая нетвердой рукой влажную беловолосую макушку, Вергилий думал о том, что только чудом не испытывает сейчас к собственному ребенку ненависти. Все пережитые страдания, вся вольно или невольно причиненная ему боль давно будто разом померкли под взглядом ярких голубых глаз и отступили на задний план.

Полупрозрачные синие крылья, появившиеся на спине ребенка в миг, когда прозвучал его первый крик, притягивали взгляд, и Вергилий жмурился, внезапно ослепленный их сиянием. Ужасно хотелось спать, слабость разливалась по измученным мышцам, однако Вергилий упорно ждал Данте, который отправился на поиски кормилицы, согласной молчать и способной без страха держать в руках ребенка-полудемона.

А затем... затем Вергилий тут же уснет спокойным крепким сном, и кошмары больше не будут его беспокоить.


End file.
